


Grab A Partner, Take It Down

by ChelsaOfBakerStreet



Series: Freebatch Feels All Around [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Cheating on Significant Others, F/M, Guilt, Jealousy, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 18:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelsaOfBakerStreet/pseuds/ChelsaOfBakerStreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin and Amanda are at dinner and everything is going well until Benedict shows up with a blonde bimbo and texts Martin to meet him in the loo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grab A Partner, Take It Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Soldierlocked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soldierlocked/gifts).



> Title taken from 'Me Against the Music' - Britney Spears & Madonna
> 
> Also, please note, I love Amanda Abbington, but Freebatch is my otp to end all otps, so yeah. 
> 
> I do not own Martin or Ben, nor do I believe that these shenanigans really happen.

It shouldn’t have felt right, stolen kisses in a dingy bathroom, pressed up against tile walls, significant others waiting at tables. But it was all they had, and hell if they weren’t going to take what they could get.

It had started out as a normal dinner for Martin and Amanda, taking a bit of alone time when Martin was free and deciding to go to dinner. Martin hadn’t seen him until they were seated. He sat across the room, but Martin would know that hair anywhere, the soft brown curls that Martin had imaged running his fingers through when they had first met metres away from him in the restaurant. He saw that Ben was with some girl Martin had yet to meet and that angry stab of jealousy coursed through him as the woman smiled across the table at Ben.

Amanda had excused herself to talk to someone she knew at a different table and Martin used the time to slip out his phone and send a quick text to Ben. _Turn around you tosser._ He grinned as Ben’s head swivelled around and his blue eyes locked onto his. Martin felt his phone buzz in his hand and glanced at it quickly as Amanda made her way back to the table.

 _Loo in ten minutes._ Martin didn’t have to look at Ben to know the other man was now pretending to pay attention to his date. Martin himself was merely humming to the words Amanda was saying, not really catching what she was talking about. Martin glanced at his watch and cursed mentally, time was moving exceedingly too slow. He tried to pay attention to Amanda, he honestly did, but his thoughts kept drifting to the way Ben groaned when Martin tugged on his hair, the way Ben grabbed Martin’s hips to hold on as if he were afraid Martin would change his mind and run away.

Martin saw movement in his peripheral and glanced over to see Ben leaving his table. Martin was thankful that the toilet was near where Benedict was seated so that Ben didn’t pass his table, the chance of Amanda seeing him less. Martin waited a second before excusing himself from the table with a smile and heading towards the door to the toilet. He passed Ben’s table and glanced at the girl sitting there, almost, but not quite ashamed for calling her a blonde bimbo in his head.

Martin pushed open the onyx coloured door and was instantly greeted by a pair of hands pulling him into the handicap stall. Ben shoved Martin against the wall and slid the lock shut before pressing himself against Martin and kissing him roughly.

“Fuck I missed you,” Martin panted as he leaned back. “It’s getting harder for us to see each other Ben, what are we going to do when we’re called off to other ends of the world?”

“Deal with it when it happens. Sexting? Masturbation? Dammit Martin I don’t have all the answers.” Ben pressed kisses into Martin’s neck, careful to not leave any marks.

“You have no fucking clue what you do to me do you?” Martin moaned. “I was half-hard sitting across the table from Amanda, but it was you I couldn’t stop fucking thinking about!”

“Speaking of fucking,” Ben purred, “why are we not doing that now?”

“In a public toilet?”

“Well why the fuck not?” Ben growled, unzipping his trousers and pulling out his cock. Martin curled a hand around the familiar length, stroking it lightly.

Ben turned Martin around, Martin bracing his hands against the wall as Ben wrapped his hands around Martin’s waist before sliding them lower to Martin’s belt, undoing it and the button and zip and let them pool around Martin’s feet. “God Martin,” Ben growled in his ear, pressing up against him, “every time I touch myself I think of this, the way you feel when I’m fucking you.” Ben pressed a finger against Martin’s lips and Martin opened his mouth and licked the finger, sucking it obscenely until Ben pulled it out with an audible popping noise.

Ben kissed Martin’s neck and up to his ear, biting softly on the outer shell as he circled his finger against the tight ring of muscle causing Martin to let out a hiss. Ben slowly pushed forward, breaching the hole and slipping it in to the second knuckle before hooking it and hitting Martin’s prostate with a precision that came from knowing the other man’s body so well. Ben slid his finger back out before pushing it back in again all the way.

“Fuck Ben, come on you’re killing me here,” Martin whinged, pressing his arse against Ben, sliding the finger in further before taking it out and licking a second one, making sure it was coated before pressing them both into the tightness of Martin’s hole, stretching it and adding a third without care, the friction causing Martin to moan. Ben leaned in close and whispered into Martin’s ear, “I’m going to fuck you now, but we have to be quiet Martin, very quiet.”

Martin stifled a moan into his shirtsleeve as he heard Ben spitting into his palm, knowing the taller man was rubbing it on his prick so that it would be slick enough. “Fuck Ben I’m going to keep a bottle of lube on me at all times now just for you.”

Ben grinned against Martin’s neck, pressing soft kisses to the back of it as he slid his cock into Martin slowly, sliding in all the way, body flush against Martin’s before pulling back out and pushing in quickly. “I hope you don’t mind it rough,” Ben growled quietly, starting a quick rhythm, Martin trying to find something to cling on as Ben thrusted into him.

Ben licked a stripe on his palm and reached around to stroke Martin’s cock, matching the rhythm of his cock in Martin’s arse, needing to orgasm soon. Ben pressed his nose against Martin’s shoulder, keeping quiet and noticed Martin shaking slightly. “Fuck Martin, come for me, I want to hear you try and keep in the yell of my name.” Ben knew Martin was usually loud, when they could be, like when he went over to Ben’s flat, or when they were off in Los Angeles, joining rooms making it easier to move about without notice. Ben loved the way Martin sounded when he orgasmed, Ben’s name falling out of his mouth easily and Ben wondered how Martin did it, yelling his name or Amanda’s, depending on whose bed he was in. Ben hated it, having to compete with Amanda, but that was the situation and he would gladly have Martin some of the time than not at all. Sometimes Ben felt guilty for these moments, stolen fucks in bathrooms, but he ignored it, his own want taking over everything else.

“Ben fuck, I’m- now.” Ben felt Martin shudder in his hand, coming silently, biting into his shirtsleeve as semen hit the wall. He clenched around Ben’s cock, milking Ben’s own orgasm out of him, semen filling Martin as Ben grabbed for toilet paper, mopping at where it dripped out slightly.

“Well aren’t you a fucking gentleman,” Martin quipped, grabbing a fistful of toilet paper and wiping off the wall, tossing it into the toilet before pulling up his pants and trousers, redoing the belt as Ben tucked himself back in his trousers, leaning to press a kiss to Martin’s lips.

Martin kissed him back, swiping his tongue against Ben’s before pulling away. “We better get back to the table, your blonde bimbo is probably wondering where you went to.”

“She’s nice Martin, not a bimbo,” Benedict smiled, kissing Martin again. “Plus, you have Amanda to get back to.”

Martin rolled his eyes and unlocked the stall door and stepped out, glancing in the mirror as he walked by. “At least this time you left my hair alone,” he called over his shoulder, pausing at the door.

“Learning as I go, you should be proud.”

Martin grinned as he shouldered open the door and headed back to the table. He sat down and smoothed out his napkin. “Queue for the loo, who would have thought?” he said as Amanda raised a delicate eyebrow at him.

He saw Ben returning to his table out of the corner of his eye and tried not to blush. The rest of the dinner passed by in normalcy except for the awkward pang of jealousy that hit him whenever he heard Ben’s deep laugh at something the blonde bimbo had said.

As Amanda and Martin went to leave, she saw Ben and pulled Martin over to say hello. “Fancy seeing you here Benedict,” Martin grinned mischievously.

“Oh, hey I didn’t see you there. Martin, meet Julie,” Ben smiled, motioning towards the girl. Martin inclined his head, the hello coming out a bit more gruffly than he had anticipated. He hoped no one noticed. After a minute of small talk Martin and Amanda were headed home. In the car Amanda turned to Martin. “You know, you seemed a bit rough with Julie, if I didn’t know you’d better I’d say you were jealous.”

Martin forced out a laugh and turned to stare out the window. “Right, and the sun orbits the earth.”


End file.
